The disclosure relates generally to methods of making weld filler metals for superalloys.
Superalloys, especially those which are nickel based, typically have a poor weldability. As a result, many new weld filler metals have recently been developed.
However, developing a new weld filler metal typically includes choosing a new chemical composition of the weld filler metal, placing an order with a fabrication facility, and typically requires purchasing of at least 45.35 kg (100 lbs) or more of the new weld filler metal. Frequently, the fabrication facility must create ingots of the desired composition, heat treating the ingots, drawing them into rods, and testing the rods for strength and weldability. If the weld filler metal ordered does not fit the parameters ordered, the fabrication facility may have wasted time and material. If the weld filler metal meets the parameters, but the entity purchasing the weld filler metal finds that it does not work as desired, 45.35 kg (100 lbs) of weld filler material must be stored, sold, or destroyed with no use and no compensation for the cost of development of a failed weld filler metal.